Observing the Enigma
by Amai
Summary: To solve the enigma, you must go through a few processes. And that's exactly what Ken is doing.(yes, ANOTHER kensuke series...it's an addiction)
1. Observing the Enigma: Getting your Speci...

Observing the Enigma: Getting your Specimen

By Amai

****

Disclaimer- Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies.

****

Author's Notes- Oh no. Another series?! I am really dooming myself with theseI'm sorry. But I have the perfect idea for "Riddle", so look out of that. The coupling isinteresting. :) This is a new kensuke for me..as usual. But I hope you like it! I have a few things in plan for it hopefully. So tell me what you think- that means, please review! Okay, I'm done talking, carry on.

It was all laid out for the taking. A perfect opportunity. Yethe couldn't grasp it. Maybe it was because he was an evil genius bent on taking over a world, but he just couldn't grasp the enigma that was Daisuke Motomiya.

It was really getting on his nerves.

"Every time I try to understand him, I just getconfused." Ken mumbled to himself, staring in no particular direction in frustration. He had thought this to be easy at first, but just looking at the leader of the digi-destined was beginning to change his mind.

"He flaunts after that girl, Kari, and gets nothing but rejection. But he still goes on. You would think he would give up..but that persistence of his is amazing. He had no utter idea how a person could have that much perseverance. He boasted and acted like a fool around everyone, and when they showed their dislike at him, he would act like it didn't bother him. But when he would be alone, he would cry because of it. Why was that, was what Ken wondered. And wondered until his head hurt.

This specimen would have to be observed in his own hands. It was his personal mission to find out the puzzle of Daisuke. And that he would, that he would.

---

Another day in the digi-world, another day of denial. It was quite literally Daisuke's life. He didn't like it, but he had to deal with it. And the only way for him to deal with it was to have a perpetual mask around himself so no one would know what he was really thinking. It was working really well.

Even if it slaughtered his soul. At least it worked, right?

He had gone off on his own while the others scanned the area, telling them that he would scan off the other side of the area. A lie. He just needed to be alone for a second, his mask was breaking and he needed a chance to be himself where no one could see.

And every time he did that, he usually ended up in tears.

"I can't keep this up for long" Daisuke breathed out. " Why do I have to do this, why do I feel I _need_ to be different? Is it because I'm really different? I hate this.." he frowned. And he really did. It was tiring being the "leader" of the digi-destined, even if he was the unheard leader. For once in his life, he wanted to show them all Daisuke Motomiya. 

The boy who loved the enemy. 

Love was an understatement. He was obsessed, quite literally. He couldn't get him out of his head, he couldn't _exist_ without thinking about him. It was the only thing that kept him sane in the world that he lived through. And he was beginning to think that even that might not be able to keep him sane if he didn't speak out soon.

But how could he do that if he was so afraid at what they would think of him? Of his secretshow?

How could he do it if he hated himself for that same fact?

"Why?" it was a question he asked himself every day and he still didn't have an answer to it.

" Why don't you tell me?" those five words spoken sent a chill through his entire body. It was himKen. Of all the things to happen, he just had to appear.

The mask appeared again, "Ken" he growled out.

"I really don't think you need to act so angry, because I know you aren't. All I want to know is _why_ you aren't. And I'm going to find itI'm going to drag it out of you. And maybe if you cooperate I might not even have to do that."

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke's expression changed into a puzzled one. What in the world was his object of affections talking about? He didn't knowdid he? Daisuke's blood curdled at the thought.

"I am the scientist and you are my specimen. I'm going to dissect you until I know everything about youand why." Ken gave the boy a wry grin. He had to admit, the basis of why he wanted to know about Daisuke was his mysterious attraction to the mahogany haired individual. He wasn't going to deny it; Daisuke intrigued him and attracted him. Maybe this way, he could win over his specimenthat would be an interesting challenge as well. With this in mind, he already had a way to start his dissecting.

This was going to be fun.

"I'm not going with you anywhere!" was his response to the indigo haired boy in front of him. This amused Ken even more as he snapped a finger.

"I'm afraid you've been with me since you entered his area." Dumbfounded, Daisuke looked around to see him right in Ken's fortress, as well as in a cell.

"H-how.."

" I have my ways. But you're not the one who's dissecting, aren't you? Isn't that my job?" Ken gave another trademark grin. Time to start.

"My first question, Daisuke. And answer this truthfullydo you like surprises?"

"What are you-", the fiery boy was cut off as he was ironically surprised. Surprised as Ken leaned over and put his mouth on the other child's. 

He was _kissing_ him! Daisuke didn't know whether to scream in horror, or scream in joy. But the real surprise was about to come. For Daisuke, in all his confusion kissed backhe didn't know why, but he did. And he liked it.

Ken's eyes grew as he noticed that Daisuke was actually returning the kiss. Why in the worldwell, this had explained one thing. Daisuke was just as great a kisser as he had anticipated. His lips quirked as he almost reluctantly pulled away from the helplessly confused Daisuke. He did have an experiment to finish, of course.

And how interesting did it look to be turning out to be. Oh yes.

This was really going to be fun for the both of them.


	2. Observing the Enigma: Extracting your In...

Observing the Enigma: Extracting your Information 

By Amai 

****

Disclaimer- Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing

that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

****

Author's Notes- I was going to post this yesterday, but I couldn't sign on to my email to get it. *mumble* I kind of like this chapter..though I've been feeling rather blocked these past days. I want my computer at home..*cry* Oh well, can't have everything you want. Although I'm not that quite sure about Ken…Well, I'm done blabbering. On to the story!

Daisuke looked at the floor in shock. He didn't quite know what he had done, and why he had done it, but he knew that somehow it had pleased the one standing above him. And somehow…it pleased him, himself as well. And at the same time it sickened him beyond belief.

"Are you going to..to hurt me after that…?", he asked rather dumbly. He really couldn't think right now, and anything that was going on in his mind was immediately spoken to his dismay.

Ken gave him a thoughtful look, his face unchanging and simply asked, "Your life isn't in my hands. And even if it was, why would I hurt or dispose of such an…interesting specimen such as you?"

"Why are you asking me this…after what just happened? Doesn't it mean anything to you?", Daisuke was holding his head now. He just couldn't comprehend what was going on…it was like trying to solve an impossible problem. Why was he here? Why did Ken kiss him? Just…why?

"Yes, it means something to me. But that is beside the point. I don't let my mind wander from the mission set. I shouldn't be answering questions. You should…that's why you're here. Because I want to know about you..", Daisuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. He answered rather coldly,

"I'm not your guinea pig, Ken.", Ken's eyes widened at the tone of his specimen's voice.

"I didn't say you were. I just thirst for knowledge about you, my Daisuke. As I said to myself, you are an enigma."

"Enigma?", Daisuke managed to say. He wasn't quite sure what the word meant, but at this point he didn't care.

"Explain to me..", Ken's lips quirked a bit. Second part of the experiment, the pursuing of the answer. "Why you act like you do in front of the others like that? Why do you act like it doesn't hurt but know in reality that it does. It burns. It tears you to tears. Explain to me why you returned my kiss to you. Explain to me that."

Daisuke gave a look of confusion, shock and resentment to Ken. Oh how he wanted to scream out it was all because of him, but he couldn't. It wasn't really a matter of pride really, it wasn't fear of rejection either. No…it was just pure fear. He wasn't really sure _why_ he was afraid…was it really rejection? No…not after what had just happened. Was it because he was afraid to enjoy the touch of the blood stained angel standing in front of he, his waiting arms open?

Daisuke didn't want the blood of others on him.

He didn't want to have another thing to brood about when he sat alone in his room…another thing to lie about when Chibimon would ask.

And most of all, he didn't want to admit that to himself and anyone else.

"I don't know what you're talking about.", he said, a lie that he intended to keep.

Ken traced a finger along his cheek. "You know, I do have ways of finding out…but it just would be so much easier if you would just let go and tell me _why_ you hurt."

At that, Daisuke snapped at him, eyes flashing with fury, "You think I know?! All I know in my mind is that I've been hurting since the day I was born. And I've just dealt with it, okay?! I don't see why you need to know this so much! Hell, I don't even know why..", he faltered, staring at the ground, "Why I'm even here in the first place. Fight you. Protecting them. Or trying to..at least.."

Ken gave a calculating look to Daisuke. He realized that Daisuke was lost in his own maze, wandering aimlessly in search for a reason.

This had just taken an interesting turn…

"You haven't dealt with it, Daisuke. You've just ignored it. There's a difference.", he gave a grin, "But you have answered my question quite well. Here's another question for you, holder of courage."

"What now?", Daisuke sighed. He really hated this. There was something inside of him tugging him to scream out and grasp on Ken like life itself.

Grasp on to those blood stained wings. What was holding him back? Was it really the others…

"Daisuke, you are like a bird in a cage. But I have the key, Daisuke, I have the key. This is a simple question…why don't you join me?"

Time seemed to freeze just then. Such a simple thing to say, but so complex to answer it made one's head hurt. The boundaries would be demolished if Daisuke joined Ken. Could that happen? Was it too much of a taboo to even consider? Daisuke shook his head.

"I…can't answer that question for you. I'd have to consider it…alone.", Alone because he would not want anyone to tip his scale of thought, to turn him biased. He looked up as Ken nodded.

"Then consider. But think this, Motomiya Daisuke…where does the hurt seem less?", Before he could answer, Daisuke found himself in the same spot he was before he talked with Ken. Before he kissed the indigo haired child.

"Daisuke! Where are you, we've got to go!", the voice of the child of light pierced the air around him. He picked up his mask and put it on yet again, following where the voice of his pseudo love was.

Only this time, he had a feeling the mask was just about to fall off permanently.

---

Ken smiled to himself as he let his specimen off for a bit. Second Part of the observation, completed.

The third part was just beginning. And he had his ways to bend Daisuke's consideration to his will. 

And to Daisuke's will as well.


	3. Observing the Enigma: Setting the Variab...

Observing the Enigma: Setting the Variable

By Amai

****

Disclaimer - Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies.

****

Author's Notes – I like this one! Lot's of explosions. *grins* Tis fun to write. And only a few more days until I have my computer backso that means I'll have more things to write up and post! I would cry, but I don't think my writings' –that- great yet. In other news, I might be thinking of a contestwhat do you think about that? I'd love to know! Well, I'm done for now. Please review! And on to the tale

He stretched at looked up at his surroundings. Was it really the next day? Or had he been dreaming? His questions were answered when a cute blue bundle came crashing on to him.

"Daisuke! You're finally up! You must have been really tired where ever you went yesterday, cause when we got home you just fell right to sleep!"

Daisuke couldn't help but to smile faintly at his digimon. Chibimon had undying energy, it seemed. His smile somewhat faded when he realized that the other day was not a dream. The kissthe questionand he had no idea what to do. He gave out a little sigh at that. Noticing that movement, Chibimon frowned, prodding his friend.

"What's wrong Daisuke? You haven't been yourself lately. C'mon, tell me! I won't laugh or make fun of you!", he exclaimed. This caught Daisuke by surprise, as he looked down at Chibimon. Putting on a smile he dismissed the thought with a wave of a hand,

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine! It's just about that soccer match that well lost and all. Okay, I admit, I'm a sore loser." He wasn't sure if it would work, but seeing Chibimon relax a bit answered that question clearer than words. It wasn't like he was really lyingjust telling part of the truth. The soccer match wasn't really the only thing that had got him down. Maybe it was the fact that his dreams were almost nearly crushed when he found out the Emperor was in fact Ken. His semi-second crush. Semi because of Kari. He wasn't sure why he pretended to like her so much, when in reality it had just been him clinging on to her friendship. And in his foolish actions he was almost losing her friendship all together.

No, she wasn't a crush. His very first crush had been on, ironic as it sounded, her brother, Tai. In a way, he still had one, but it was more of admiration now than anything else. He knew that Tai already had someone in Matt. It was a good thing he didn't embarrass himself _too _much before he had found out.

Why did he always have feelings for someone he couldn't have? As he flashed a look at his clock, he realized he didn't have time for that seeing as school was about to start in 30 minutes- and the time it took to get there was 20.

"Oh, damn, we're late! Why didn't Jun wake me up?!" Typical sister. Never there when she's needed, but always there when she's annoying. Daisuke quickly threw on some new clothes from his closet and grabbed Chibimon. When he was about to place the digimon in his bag, he spoke up,

"But Daisuke, Jun _did_ come in, but she couldn't wake you up! I had to stay quiet so she wouldn't see me. She said that something was dropped off for you, too!"

Daisuke froze at that. Something for him? At that, he made sure that Chibimon was in a comfortable position in the bag, and slung it over his shoulder, running as fast as he could to the kitchen, where the mail usually went.

And there it was, a single rose. Daisuke felt himself almost crumble to the ground. He knew whom it was from. One thought echoed through his mind.

__

"where does the hurt seem less?"

Indeed, where was it less was the question. As time when, he found himself asking that question over and over in his mind. He couldn't justleave them, could he?

How could he consider the idea, if it was so tempting to him?

He was so confused.

---

It was already half past first period when Daisuke finally made it to class. As many schools, being tardy was frowned upon, and he had just gotten himself a detention. Not like that was much different than what he usually got. As he sat down in his seat, he looked at Kari, who was mouthing "Where were you?". Daisuke tried to answer back, but as usual the teacher got him before he could. Never Kari, always him. It was irritating sometimes.

"Mr. Motomiya, care to share what you were saying to the class."

Daisuke scowled. "No, teacher.", he mumbled. Why did teachers have to be so bothersome? It wasn't like he was doing anything truly badat least, not yet.

The teacher gave him a mocking look, "It must be important if you had to disrupt my class by it, now must it?" Daisuke felt the fury inside him boil up to the top. And this time, he couldn't control it.

"It isn't,", he growled out, "But if you have to know, I was just gonna say about how teachers like you get on my nerves!" The class seemed to freeze at that statement, including the teacher, who had a furious look on her face. Daisuke continued, not bothering to try to stop himself, he had been doing that for far too long.

"I don't see why you guys feel like you have to pry into our every thought, it's so damn annoying! And I'm tried of lying and saying "I'm sorry", because I'm not!"

He finally stopped when he noticed the teacher above him, her eyes a reflection of the fires of hell. What had he gotten himself into now?

"Office. _Now_.", she hissed out. Resentfully, Daisuke stood up and walked out of the class, taking a short moment to look at the surprised looks on his fellow peers' faces, and the almost embarrassed looks on both TK and Kari's.

Sometimes he regretted even being born with a mouth.

---

Ken's eyes widened. The true observations were going quite well, but he was rather impressed by Daisuke's actions in class that day. He knew he would be able to spark something up on the boy with at least the rose, but he hadn't truly expected this! He relished in the fact of it.

"I know I can reduce the hurtbut love can only go so far. Only his own realizations on how _bad_ the real world is for him can. I'm only helping as I can", he grinned. 

"Soon, my Daisuke. Soon you won't have any excuses to stay thereand we'll be together, truly."

He was already halfway through his enigma. And to victory.

Now, this was his idea of a real experiment. Where the gains were plentiful for everyone involved.


End file.
